Darkness Rising
by Lukan Marvolo
Summary: After Years in space, Gohan returns, seven years after the Cell Games,  looking to maintain the promise of a late friend.  GxV  AU big time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, how are you doing today, good? Well, I hate to tell you all this, but for the time being I am placing my other two stories on Hiatus, why is this you may ask, well, I will tell you. With the conclusion of the Potter-verse as we know is upon us, I found the ending to be to, perfect, for me to mess with it anymore with a clear conscience. Now, I won't really be abandoning these stories, just taking a long break to recover from Deathly Hallows, but if J. K. R. announces another book in the making then I will return immediately, until then, I have switched medias to keep myself entertained. Here we go.**

**First, I need to provide you with some background to this, since I warp the story line so damn much. Gohan was successfully kidnapped and sent to lord Frieza in space. He stayed their and even ended up on Namek for a short time, running into the Z-fighters of course. He returns to Earth semi-permanently when cyborg Frieza comes to destroy Goku. He stays with them to help fight the Androids, at this time in the story his power level rivals Frieza's, Vegeta's power is close to that, they are both almost Super Saiyans. They reach that form in the three year training period before the Androids. Gohan is rough around the edges, is personality is a mixture between Mystic Gohan, and Vegeta. Goku dies during the Cell games, Gohan blames himself, and Chi-Chi dies giving birth to Goten, Two years after Cell's Defeat. A major disturbance occurs in space, Gohan and Vegeta go to investigate and get swept up in an intergalactic war that spans across a large chunk of the Northern Galaxy. Near the end of the war, Gohan hears a unexpected confession from a dieing woman, Her daughter is on Earth, and she wants Gohan to go and look out for her, since the person that started this war will be looking for any family members that led the rebellion against him. Gohan agrees and he and Vegeta return to Earth, Four years after they left, (They returned sporadically to visit over those four years.) Now, Gohan looks for this teenage Girl, and he only has a name to go on.**

**If anyone has any questions feel free to leave me a review, this story will use flash backs to explore the stuff that I glossed over above. Hope you guys enjoy, Here we Go.**

Disclaimer- I don't own it, duh, the anime would have went a very different way, now, On to the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan sighed and rubbed his, eyes. He stretched and slid his Saiyan battle armor off of himself before taking off the black, spandex like material that resided underneath. He pulled on a dark gi, similar to his father's in every way but color, and snuggly wrapped his tail around his waist.

'I can't believe it, their was a demi-saiyan out there in the universe this entire time and we never realized it.' He lay down on the soft bed that was situated in his room at Capsule Corp. and allowed his mind to slip into a nostalgic state.

Gohan Swore under his breath and ducked under the blood red energy attack. The reinforced metal covering that he was crouching behind heated up to a bright orange as it's surface was warped from the immense heat generated from the energy attack. The young Saiyan spared a glance from his cover and returned fire with a blast of his own golden energy. A satisfying scream reached his ears as his opponent crumpled under the blast.

He leapt over his cover and charged forward, Vegeta came into view from his right, the two Saiyans nodded to each other and powered up a blast, aiming it towards their enemies. This continued for several hours, the pair employed hit and run tactics to confuse their enemy, while at the same time it allowed their allies to advance forward.

Just as the red sun began to set, a ground shattering scream echoed from Gohan's right. He looked up to see Serena, one of the leaders of the rebellion, crumple to the ground under the onslaught of a surprisingly powerful energy blast. He swore under his breath and charged towards her in a crouched run. Kneeling next to the dieing woman, Gohan noticed something up close that had escaped him before, she had a tail.

Serena smiled up at him as Gohan motioned for Vegeta to make his way towards him. The Saiyan prince frowned in masked concern as he saw the dieing woman laying next to Gohan.

"She has a tail." Vegeta's gaze widened in shock as he looked Serena in the eyes.

He pulled in very close to her and whispered in her ear, "Are you of Saiyan blood?" The dieing woman smiled up at her prince.

"One of my closest guarded secrets, nearly seven years ago, I was grievously injured in a fight." She paused for a moment to cough up a stream of blood, Gohan kindly wiped it from her mouth. She smiled at him and continued. "A close friend of mine, who happened to be a Saiyan, was nearby at the time and gave me a transfusion, using his own blood. When my body began rejecting it, He funneled a large amount of energy into my body, when I awoke, I was a Half-Saiyan, and had learned of his death do to the irradiation of the planet he happened to be staying on." Vegeta shared a significant glance with Gohan, Pegasus(1) had a conscience after all

Demi-Saiyans, in truth don't naturally occur. The Saiyan's DNA is so powerful that it overrides and mutates the other half of the chromosomes, changing them into Saiyan genes as well. She could quite possibly be the first true half breed in several centuries.

"Gohan, before I die, I need to tell you something. My daughter is currently living on Earth, completely unaware of myself, she thinks me long dead. I-I fear for her life, the leader of our enemies is bound and determined to eradicate my family, I wish for you to find her and warn her." Gohan graced the woman with a sad smile.

"I will do more than that, I will protect her, and train if need be." The woman smiled up at him.

"Bless you, Her name is, Videl," and with that, the light faded from her eyes.

And now, nearly six months later, he was back on Earth, searching for this girl. He sighed in frustration and turned on the TV. A scowl crossed his features as Hercule's large grinning face came into view. He motioned to change the channel when the self proclaimed savior of the Earth shoved his daughter and proclaimed that his sweet and strong Videl would be performing in the Adult section of the WMAT later that year.

Gohan's eyebrow arched. "Well if that just doesn't fucking figure." He continued to mutter to himself as he stood and exited the room, heading towards Bulma's lab, bent of finding some answers.

End.

(Just Joking)

Gohan knocked on the door to Bulma's lab and waited for the human genius to let him in. He smiled down at her tired expression. "Pulling an all-nighter again, Bulma?" She smiled up at him and nodded as she let him in.

"Yea, I have a big press conference that I have to go to in a few days and I was just finishing with the preparations, what can I do for you?" The Saiyan smiled as Bulma's slender frame slid into the chair in front of her computer.

"I need you to do a search for the name Videl Satan." Bulma stopped midway in her typing and looked over her shoulder and up into Gohan's eyes.

"Satan? As in, Hercule Satan?" Gohan simply nodded. He had caught something for that brief moment he had seen her and he needed to confirm his suspicions. Bulma shrugged and continued to type. After a few moments, a confirmation match appeared on screen. "One match, She's seventeen and is currently attending Orange Star High School." Gohan placed a hand on the back of Bulma's chair as he leaned forward, eyes narrowing, to look at the girl's profile picture.

He was right, she had the same identical eyes as her mother. "Found you." His whisper almost went unnoticed by the woman in the seat.

"Why have you been looking for her?" Gohan glanced down at the human genius and smiled sadly.

"I promised her mother I would. Could you please bring up a registration form and a copy of her schedule? I need to start school their as soon as possible." Bulma smirked.

"Jeez Gohan, I know she's hot and all but aren't you going a little overboard?" The Saiyan simply smirked down at her.

"I am merely maintaining a promise I made." Bulma gave him an amused look before returning to the computer. " I should have your schedule done in the morning, anything else you might need?" Gohan thought for a moment.

"See about if I could be let out when ever I wanted, say that you might need me at a moments notice for an experiment or something." Bulma nodded, rapidly typing something in.

"Not to concerned about staying in the shadows?" Gohan shrugged.

"I could care less, Goten is safely hidden behind the walls of Capsule Corp. it's not like I have a very extensive Earth bound record to dig for." Bulma nodded and motioned for the Saiyan warrior to get some sleep, she would see him in the morning.

Gohan stretched and stood up from his bed, slipping on his dark gi as he went. He quickly made his way towards the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast before heading for the gravity room. He walked in and spied a bleary eyed Bulma, nursing a mug a steaming coffee. She smiled up at him in a tired manner and passed him several sheets of paper.

"Here is your enrollment form and your schedule that the school faxed me this morning, you start bright and early, tomorrow." Gohan smiled and thanked her before wolfing down several pounds of food.

He stood and thanked Bulma again, urging her to get some sleep, she finally gave in and headed towards her room. Gohan sighed and made his way towards the gravity room. Noticing that Vegeta was currently testing some new technique in the dessert(2), Gohan had the room all to himself.

The young warrior entered the gravity chamber and began adjusting the settings of the room. A number counter quickly rang up to 850 G's before finally stopping. Gohan grit his teeth under the strain and powered up slightly, causing a white, blue tinged aura to form around himself. A flurry of kicks and punches issued from the young Saiyan, he yelled and fired off several glowing balls of energy, the beams shot around the room before they slammed into the crossed arms of their master.

Gohan slid backwards from the power of his attack and lowered his arms, breathing hard.

"USER STATUS: ADJUSTED TO GRAVITATIONAL FLUX, INCREASING GRAVITY." The computer's loud blaring voice echoed around the chamber.

"Damn." Gohan yelled and was thrown to the ground as the gravity increased to 1350 G's. He panted from his kneeling position and growled as he rose shakily to his feet. With an angry roar, his power skyrocketed as a golden light consumed his body. With the transformation complete, the young Saiyan redoubled his training efforts.

Hours later, a worn and battered Gohan exited the Gravity Chamber with a tired, but satisfied expression etched across his face.

He slumped into a seat at the kitchen table and rubbed his eyes in a tired motion. Soft, gentle hands rubbed his shoulders in an affectionate manner, they left him after a moment and materialized attached to a blue haired genius.

"Training much?" Gohan chuckled at the women that he had grown to love as a sister over the last seven years and nodded his head.

"Well, I have to put up with a bunch of obnoxious teenagers tomorrow, best to be prepared for anything."

Bulma laughed lightly and quirked an eyebrow at the Saiyan. "Aren't you considered one of those obnoxious teenagers?" Gohan managed to pull off an indignant face. Before cracking a small smile.

"Saiyans are considered adults at the age of fifteen, so no, I am not one of those 'obnoxious teenagers."

"Age of fifteen huh? I wonder how that's going to effect Trunks." Gohan shook his head.

"Vegeta was so pissed off when he found out you did that." Bulma laughed. When the blue haired genius discovered that her son would not share some of her own blood, she began tinkering with her own DNA, attempting to solve this problem.

"I still don't see what he was complaining about, the boy only has enough human in to get some of my hair and eyes, he's still ninety-three percent Saiyan." Gohan smiled and shook his head.

"That doesn't matter, Vegeta will be a great-grandfather before his line will be pure-bloods again. If we plan on restoring our race, we need the blood as pure as possible."

Bulma shook her head. " I still don't get it, Saiyans are the only species that I know of that can cross-breed with another species and not dilute their blood. Any other race can only pass on half of their chromosomes, Saiyan DNA mutates the chromosomes from the other partner, causing a full-blooded Saiyan."

"Saiyans have nothing but dominate traits, they over power and change what they don't like, even on a genetic level." Bulma shook her head before standing. " It's getting late. Grab something to eat and head to bed, you have school in the morning." Gohan scowled in a Vegeta like manner but nodded his head in compliance.

The next morning, our young hero jerked awake to the blaring sound of his alarm. After quickly disposing of the annoying device, he stood and made his way into the bathroom, intent on a quick shower before he headed off to school.

After dressing himself in a pair of black slacks, a deep blue T-shirt, and a pair of dark leather boots, the soon to be student stood, opened the doors to his balcony and lifts off into the air, heading in the direction of OSH.

**(Before you say anything, yes I know the next scene is a bit of a clique, but I hope to do it a bit differently, so bare with the monotonous of the situation.)**

Gohan's eyes narrowed as a round, metallic object zoomed past his head. He reached out and snagged it in mid-air, it was a bullet. The Saiyan growled and began his descent to earth, hell bent on stopping who ever owned the gun.

As he broke through the clouds, Gohan powered up into his Super Saiyan form in the hopes of disguising his identity. He landed behind a rather bulky man wielding an automatic rifle. Without mercy he crashed his fist into the back of the man's skull, sending him reeling towards the pavement. Gohan turned in enough time to see another thug lobbing a grenade in his direction. The golden warrior snatched it out of the air and formed a shield around himself, preventing any of the shrapnel from hurting a civilian. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, he could hear numerous gasps at his unscathed appearance.

Gohan jerked his hand up, using his Ki to constrict the space around the second thug's throat to hoist him up into the air. He was only released as he lost consciousness. The Saiyan warrior turned on his heels as he felt something heading towards him, it was one of the criminals. A young, raven haired girl had hurled the crook in Gohan's general direction. The Super Saiyan caught him effortlessly and delivered a quick chop to the neck, causing him to slump. He dropped the thug to the ground and faced the teenage girl.

She looked up at him with a scrutinizing gaze. "What were you doing? You could have gotten hurt." Gohan quirked an eyebrow at her and allowed a rare, warm smile cross his features.

" I just thought that since the o' so famous Videl hadn't arrived yet that I might as well step in and help." He paused for a moment and relaxed his posture slightly. "You see, I haven't been around in a long time, close to seven years." Videl's eyes widened in recognition.

" You're one of those gold fighters that fought Cell!" Gohan smirked. At this point, the police had begun to push the crowed away from the pair, sensing that Videl wanted to question him personally.

" Yes, I am indeed what you call a, 'Gold Fighter.'" Approaching, all anger forgotten, Videl came closer to her newly acquired crime fighting companion.

"I have always wanted to meet one of you, I knew my father was wrong." Gohan quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Your father?" Videl nodded.

"Yes, he claimed that you were all using tricks to fight, I knew he was wrong, I have seen several people use attacks like that from old Budaki tournaments." Gohan's smile softened even more.

"Thank you for your support." Videl smiled at him.

"Don't mention it, so, why have you come back?" Gohan sighed as he began to rise off of the ground.

"I made a promise to your mother to protect you." With these final words, the young Saiyan warrior lifted off, bent on getting to school on time.

Videl blinked for a few moments before heading towards her Jet-Copter in a daze. 'He knew my mother? But I thought she died nearly ten years ago. I think I need to look into this a little more.' With that final thought, Videl lifted off, heading towards OSH.

'Figures, she fights crime, that will make protecting her SO much easier.' Gohan allowed himself a mental sigh as he touched down on the school roof. The young Saiyan made his way down the steps and towards his designated homeroom.

He knocked and waited for the teacher to come to the door. Several moments passed before a short, slightly plump man, with a silver dollar sized bald spot on the top of his head, came to the door.

"Ah, you must be Gohan, our resident child prodigy." The teacher took in Gohan's rather muscular build. "You are Gohan, right?" The Saiyan scowled down at the man in slight annoyance. He hated that reaction.

"Yes." The teacher took on a nervous look as he began to back away.

"Err.. Right, I'll just, go announce you then." The small man quickly shut the door. And hurried back off to his desk. "Class, I have an announcement, we are receiving a new student today, and he managed to score perfectly on his entrance exams. You could all learn a lesson from him, here he is, Son Gohan." The aforementioned person groaned slightly at the announcement but none the less, entered the room.

Gasps could be heard around the room as Gohan entered. He smirked slightly at the expression of his soon to be classmates' faces. ' Ahh, hormonal teenage girls, gotta love 'um.' The Saiyan made his way to the front of the room.

"Well Gohan, why don't you tell us something about yourself." Gohan frowned at the little man before facing the class again.

"As you have already heard, my name is Gohan. I work at Capsule Corps," He glanced at the teacher. "You should have been filled in." The small man nodded his head nervously. Gohan nodded before continuing.

"I also fought in the last WMAT, the one that failed under the sponsorship of Mr. Satan." Gohan noticed that A blonde haired man looked on in recognition.

"I remember watching you compete, you made it to the finals before to cameras fizzled out." A black haired girl, who just happened to be Videl, talked next.

"Yea, I remember seeing you at the tournament, I was their with my dad, you really kicked some ass if I remember correctly." Gohan's soft smirk widened into a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Videl, I have seen some of your fights as well, very talented, especially for your young age." The girl blinked in surprise, most people focused on her father. Gohan turned his attention back to the teacher.

"If that is all, I would like to take my seat." The teacher nodded his head, motioning for him to sit where ever he liked.

A girl with short blonde hair stood up and started calling towards him. Gohan almost ignored her when he realized she sat near his target. The tall Saiyan made his way up the stairs without any trouble and gracefully plopped down into the seat next to the blonde. The blonde headed man that spoke earlier leaned forward from his seat and stuck his hand out.

"The name's Sharpener, nice to meet you Gohan." The man in question took the hand in a firm shake.

"The same to you, minus the part about being Sharpener." The bubbly girl next to him giggled slightly. Gohan quirked an eyebrow at her but decided to introduce himself.

"As you already know, my name is Gohan, what's yours?" She smiled and batted her eyelashes while absentmindedly placing a hand on his strong arm.

"My name is Erasa, and this is my best friend, Videl Satan." She motioned to the raven haired girl in question.

Gohan smiled and nodded his head politely, " pleasure to meet you." The girl smiled and stuck out her hand, Gohan shook it just as firmly as he did Sharpener's. Videl's eyes swept over Gohan for a moment, her eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"You know, oddly enough, you seem to be wearing the same outfit as that golden fighter from earlier, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Her smile slid up into a smirk, and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

Gohan pulled off the most innocent look he could possibly muster, which wasn't very. "Who me? I thought gold fighters had golden hair, and green eyes." he blinked up at her with a small smile. Her two friends rounded on her and began questioning her logic. Gohan smiled up at her and pushed just enough power into his eyes to cause them to flash green for a moment, so fast that it could have been a trick of the light.

Videl sat opened mouthed for a moment as her smirk switched to a scowl at her friends and then just as quickly shifted to curiosity as she gazed back at Gohan, the man in question laughed slightly and decided to bale her out by distracting her friends.

"So, Sharpener, Erasa, have you two known Videl very long?" The pair stopped mid-rant and turned to face the Saiyan.

"Yup, me and Sharpie have known Videl since we were all little!" Gohan smiled slightly at the thought of the trio in chibi form, he frowned slightly as they brought up memories of his own childhood.

"I'm glad to see that friendship still exists in this world." The blondes gave him a curious look at his strange choice of words. Before they could continue, a bell sounded throughout the school, signaling that homeroom was over with.

Gohan sat down next to Videl in his next class, Art IV. Videl looked slightly surprised at his presence. Not many students bothered to attend something like a higher level art class.

"Lets compare schedules." Gohan smiled and handed his over without hesitation. Videl's eyes quickly scanned the page and widened in shock.

"Our schedules are identical!" Gohan smirked inwardly.

"Really? Imagine that." Videl gave him a scrutinizing gaze.

"You know, it's weird, I was helped earlier by someone that dresses suspiciously like you, you show up on the same day as him, and your schedule happens to be identical to mine. Now isn't that a little odd, Gohan?" The Saiyan smirked at her ability to connect the dots.

"You are a very intelligent individual, I see why the police force values your input so much." Videl's eyebrow twitched.

"Flattery will get you no where, stop trying to change the subject." Gohan sighed dramatically.

"Look Videl, even if I was the 'Gold Fighter' as you dubbed him, is there any particular reason as to why I would allow you to be privy to that information?" Videl's smirk slid downwards into a scowl.

"Look buddy," she poked him in the chest for good measure. "It's my job to find these things out, and if you can help me with it then I would _appreciate _you assistance!" Gohan's eyes danced with mirth.

"Ya know, your cute when your angry." Videl blinked slightly, and smirked.

"Like I said, flattery will get you no where." Gohan chuckled.

"In time I'm sure you will grow to learn everything there is to know about me, but until then, I would like to keep my secrets, as I'm sure they Gold Fighter would as well, besides, if we were to tell you everything now, what would be the fun in it?" Videl chose not to answer, instead she sat back down into her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, she glared for good measure. Gohan only grinned at her and faced the front as the teacher entered the room.

Gohan smiled as the last bell of the day rang. The young Saiyan quickly made his way towards his locker and put away his things. The warrior turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gohan spun around and his eyes landed on Erasa.

"Hi Gohan, um, I was wondering, if maybe you might, give me a ride home?" She smiled up at him and batted her eyes at him. The young Saiyan smiled down at her in amusement.

"Are you going to invite me in for a drink when we get there?" Erasa looked slightly surprised and blushed as if she were caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Gohan smiled and inhaled deeply, taking in her sent, the young female in front of him was teeming with hormones.

"Only if your thirsty." Gohan's smiled upturned into a smirk at the rather coy response.

"Sure Erasa, I'll ride you home, woops I mean I'll give you a ride when you get home, oops, sorry, I mean I'll give you a ride home." Gohan's grin widened as the blonde blushed deeply, he couldn't help it anymore, he burst out laughing.

"Relax Erasa, I'm joking, yes I will give you a ride home." She glared through her blush.

"That wasn't funny, Gohan." Sharpener's voice drifted in from the background.

"I beg to differ, I found that hilarious." The blonde's eyes were squeezed shut and a rather large grin was spread across his face. Erasa spun around and slapped him. The boy winced but still managed a few chuckles.

"You know what, I'll give all three of you a ride home, how does that sound?" Erasa looked confused until she spun around and spotted Videl.

"You up for it Videl?" The raven haired girl eyed Gohan for a moment before nodding her head.

"Sure. Just be careful around my father, he's a little over protective." Gohan grinned at this.

"What's the problem, I happen to _like _messing with over protective fathers, chased off with many a shotgun that way." Gohan's last comment sounded as if he was muttering it to himself.

Videl quirked an eyebrow. "Shotguns?" Gohan grinned.

"I was a little rambunctious in my youth, Lime's grandfather hasn't looked at me the same way since." Once again, this last phrase was muttered to himself.

"Anyway, I'm getting off topic, everybody, you up for a ride?" They all nodded and slowly made their way out into the parking lot.(3)

"GOHAN! SLOW DOWN!" The Saiyan in question was displaying a slightly evil grin as he slid and drifted around curves. Erasa, who happened to be sitting in the back, was holding onto Sharpener for dear life. The blonde headed jock was laughing as the pair slid around in their seats.

Videl had a grin that belonged to an adrenaline junky plastered across her face. "you know, I should be arresting you right now!" Gohan looked over at her and smirked.

"You should, but your enjoying this way to much." She simply nodded and laughed as the car slid to a screeching halt in front of Sharpener's house. The blonde headed boy opened the door and staggered out with a goofy grin on his face.

"Man, that's better than pot!" Gohan laughed as his statement, Videl quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Pot? Your lucky I'm not on duty." Sharpener gave them a 'innocent' smile.

"Just joking, he he…"

Erasa scrambled out of the car behind him with a dazed look etched across her face. "Sorry Gohan, I like you and all but I don't think I could stand any more of that." She blinked unevenly and nearly fell. The Saiyan in question just grinned at her.

"Perfectly alright Erasa, I understand, I'll go easier on you if you like?" The smirk was back.

Erasa cocked an eyebrow but slid back into the car.

The car slid to a stop once again and allowed Erasa to clamber out.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you two Monday!" The blonde staggered a little as she made her way towards the front door.

"What? No drink?" Erasa turned back around and eyed Gohan's mischievous grin.

"Sorry, made some other time." Gohan sighed and shook his head in an exasperated manner. None the less, he waved and sped off, heading for Satan Estate.

"You Know, you really shouldn't mess with her like that." Gohan sighed and smiled over at her.

"I know, I have a bad habit of taking a joke to far sometimes. I think she gets that I'm just messing with her though." Videl looked at him for a moment before deciding to let it slide.

"Do you know how to get to my house?" Gohan nodded.

"It's hard to miss, isn't it?" Videl nodded in slight embarrassment. "I met your father once, years ago."

"Really? Where at?" Without missing a beat, Gohan replied.

"A martial arts tournament." Videl's suspicious face came into play once again.

" Which one? Intergalactic or the Cell games?"

"Oh it was at the… hey look! Wouldn't you know it! Where here!" Videl looked up and sure enough, she was home.

Gohan pulled up and let Videl type in the access code to the front gate.

"No peeking." Gohan laughed.

When the gate opened, Gohan accelerated forward up to the front door and hopped out.

"What are you doing?" Videl lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I told you I knew Herc, I just figured that I would stop by and say hi." Videl snorted but held the door open for him.

"Be my guest." She followed him inside and called out, "Daddy, I'm home! There's a guy here who says he knows you!" Thunderous laughter echoed around the entrance room, Hercule stomped into the room with a large grin stretched across his face.

"Well who is it sweet pea!?" Hercule swung about the room and locked onto Gohan.

"Who are you?" Gohan smirked and stepped forward.

"Why don't you remember me Herc? It's me, Gohan." Hercule's face frowned in concentration. Gohan locked gazes with the hairy martial artist and pushed a little power into his eyes, enough for them to flash green for just a moment.

The world champion's eyes widened in shock and his mouth hung open, a large bead of sweat began to make it's way down the side of his face.

"G-Gohan, w-what are you doing here?!" The smirk on Gohan's face widened slightly.

"I started Videl's School today, we ended up making friends pretty quickly, just figured I'd stop by and say hello." Hercule began to inch backwards slightly but caught himself, his daughter was still in the room.

"Well, I must be going, nice seeing you again Hercule, Videl, here's my number, call if you feel up to something."

"Sure. See around Gohan." They waved goodbye as Gohan exited the door and made his way back towards his car.

Well, that's it chapter one is done, I hope everyone liked it. The next chapter will have a bit more action in it. And Yes, I know Gohan is way out of character, but he fought in Frieza's army for years, that warrants a bit of a personality switch.

(1)Pegasus is the Father of Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan, Gohan and Vegeta ran into him a few years ago when they were looking for Goku while he was on Yardrak, yes Gohan went with Vegeta. They managed to kill him but never actually saw Broly.

(2)He sensed Vegeta's Ki in the Dessert.

(3)Capsule Car, Far more effective than just locking up.

Read and Review,

-Lukan.


	2. It begins

**Hmmm… where to begin. I am truly sorry for the long wait, my computer has had some trouble recently that hasn't let me do much writing on it, but now that everything is up and running, for now, I plan on continuing this story, and at least one other. And, summer will soon be upon us, which will give me more time to write, so in the mean time, try to bear with me.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned it I wouldn't tell you anyway.**

**Power levels- (Cell Games) Power Levels-(Present)**

**Cell (maxed)- 850,000,000 Gohan-230,000,000**

**Gohan -75,000,000 Gohan SS- 1,100,000,000**

**Gohan super saiyan- 800,000,000 Gohan SS2-4,000,000,000+ (maximum unknown)**

**Gohan SS2- 1,400,000,000 Vegeta- 110,000,000**

**Vegeta- 70,000,000 Vegeta SS- 825,000,000**

**Vegeta SS-700,000,000 Trunks- 110,001,000**

**Trunks-72,000,000 Trunks SS- 825,001,000(Reference, not in story, yet) **

**Trunks SS- 730,000,000 Videl- 320 (she's going to be buff by the time it's done)**

**That's just a little reference for you people that might be curious, strong ain't they?**

"Videl Move!" Gohan's voice was laced with urgency as he spied the RPG rocket heading right towards the female super heroine. She blinked and looked up towards it before flipping out of the way, narrowly avoiding the dangerous explosive. The rocket raced on past her and rammed into a police car, sending it up in flames. Gohan, disguised as the Gold Fighter, breathed a sigh of relief before glaring at the thug that was holding the smoking launcher.

Faster than any human eye could detect, the super saiyan warrior sped towards the crook and sent an elbow straight into his face, crushing his nose and sending him careening backwards. He spun around and eyed the man in front of him. He stood nearly eight foot tall and was carrying around a turret gun. The saiyan quirked an eyebrow at him and stood still as the hulk cranked the gun, showering him in lead.



He walked forward calmly, barely feeling the bullets and buried his fist in the man's stomach, knocking him backwards, unconscious. He looked up to see Videl nimbly avoiding gun fire from an Ak-47 before she flipped over the man's head and gave him a firm chop on the back of the neck, dispatching him easily.

The pair looked around the open area, the parking lot of a bank, before looking at each other. Gohan sent her a warm smile before hovering off of the ground slightly.

"It was nice working with you Videl, I'll see you around." She smirked up at him, crossing her arms.

"You do realize that I am going to find out who you really are, right?" Gohan just laughed and nodded his head.

"Of course, but its more entertaining if you figure it out yourself. You definitely have your mother's spirit. See ya." With one final wave the alien warrior rushed off in a streak of golden light.

Things had fallen into an easy routine over the last month. Gohan and Videl seemed to be getting along just fine, even though she was constantly attempting to find out more about him, he stayed calm, and even found it funny most of the time. She seemed to accept the gold fighter, since he was just helping her and not attempting to 'rescue' her every time things got a little out of hand, but he always stepped in if she couldn't quite handle the situation by herself.

Gohan soared threw the air and landed gently on the roof of his high school. With the press of one little button on his watch, the saiyan armor, with black spandex underneath, faded away into a set of every day casual clothes. He had started wearing the armor as a bit of an additional disguise. With the clothes taken care of, he was now clad in a blue tee shirt, a brown leather jacket, faded blue jeans, and a pair of dark leather boots, the saiyan let his transformation drop, returning his hair and eyes to their natural raven tones.

Whistling slightly, he made his way down the stairs and towards his home room. The hardened warrior had just turned a corner when he bumped, literally, into Videl, who had apparently been running feverishly, attempting to get to class without being late.

The young warrior, after apparently crashing into a brick wall, braced herself to hit the ground, but didn't, Gohan had reached out uncannily quickly and was holding her gently by the shoulders. "Sorry about that Vid. I didn't mean to run into you like that." She blinked and looked up at him.

"No problem Gohan, I was just wondering who decided to build the concrete wall in the middle of the hallway, I wasn't paying any attention, just trying to get to class on time." As if it had been waiting, the late bell signaled. "Crap."



He chuckled and sat her down on the ground gently. "We might as well not even go now; you know how Mr. Sho is when it comes to being late." She sighed and nodded.

"That man is impossible, I mean, he carries a whip for crying out loud!" Gohan chuckled and placed his arm around her shoulders in a friendly way before steering her towards the exit of the school.

"Come on, let's go grab something to eat, I know you didn't have time this morning, we'll come back after first period." She looked up at him and smirked.

"Does the good guy Gohan have a naughty streak? Skipping class, and corrupting the World's champion's daughter? My, my, this brings you into a whole new light." Gohan laughed as he ushered her out of the door.

"I'll have you know that I'm reformed, I haven't been evil in many years." His smile tightened, that comment came closer to the truth than he would like to admit.

"Hey, wait a minute, how did you know I didn't have enough time for breakfast?" He grinned down at her as they made their way across the street and down the side walk.

"That's an easy one; I stalk you in my spare time." She laughed and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"That certainly explains all the hard breathing I here every time I step out of the shower." He smirks and places his hand over his heart dramatically.

"Guilty as charged." The two share a laugh as they turn the corner and head into a near by diner.

"What would you like? My treat." The pair slid into a booth and snatched up a couple of menus.

"Ever the gentleman, even offering to buy me breakfast." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"Only after kidnapping you from your o' so important educational environment." Videl lets loose a snort that was very unlady like before looking through the menu.

An attractive young woman with several different colored streaks in her hair, not much older than Videl, and still appearing a decade younger than Gohan, approached them. _Man, why does he look so much older than me? I mean, he doesn't look like an old man or anything but, I don't know more mature maybe? Definitely older in the eyes. _She looked up at their waitress and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Minx, I'll be your server today, what would you like?" Videl glanced down back at her menu for just a second before deciding.



"I think the Hercule omelet with a side of bacon and a sweet tea would do me just fine." Minx smiled and jotted everything down quickly before turning to Gohan.

"What would you like sir?" He smiled up her before speaking.

"I'll take the same thing, but double the order." She quirked an eyebrow at him but wrote it down anyway and thanked them before taking their menus and walking off the set up their order.

"Gosh Gohan, hungry?" He smirked at her.

"Nah, I just have a high metabolism, it runs on my father's side of the family." She nodded in understanding before sitting back and relaxing a little more. Her next question would prove to be a bit more difficult to answer.

"I recently realized that I don't really know much about you Gohan, I mean, we get along great, but I haven't heard any thing about your childhood, you were probably a rambunctious little chibi, weren't you?" She asked the question with a smile on her face, but at the same time she was very curious.

The aged beyond his years warrior sighed in slightly trepidation, how the hell was he going to answer this? "I had a… difficult childhood. When I was little, an uncle that no one knew about showed up and tried to take me from my dad, claiming that he wasn't raising me to the family's standards. He ended up kidnapping me." Videl's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh Kami, I'm so sorry, Gohan, I shouldn't have brought it up." He gave her a crooked grin, maybe not the strongest one, but still a grin.

"It's alright Vid. In the end, I was taught how to fight while I was away. Demented bastard sent me into an army that would take anyone, if you were strong enough." Tears came to her eyes.

"The military; how old were you?!" He looked down at the table and steepled his fingers.

"…Four." Videl slumped in her seat and took a shaky breath, trying her hardest not to try.

"…And I thought I had it bad." He smiled over at her and scooted around to her side of the table, draping a friendly arm around her as he did so.

"Its okay Videl, that was a long time ago and I ended up meeting someone that was in a position very similar to my own. We watched out for each other until we managed to make a break for it, blew up one of Frieza's prized investments in the process (1)." A smile came across his face as he envisioned the scaly alien finally getting what he deserved.



"That happened years later, I eventually returned to my family, but my friend and I have remained close ever since then, I even live with him now." She frowned up at him, questions dancing behind her eyes.

"Is it okay if I ask you a couple things?" He smiled down at her, over the last minute or two, she had snuggled up closer to the massive fighter.

"Sure, ask away Vid." She smiled at the nickname and started.

"Who's Frieza? Who's your friend? Why don't you live with your parents?" He laughed at her lack of subtly.

"Okay, Frieza is the bastard that headed the army I was apart of, he's dead, and no, I'm not telling you if I'm the one that killed him. My friend's name is Vegeta, no last name; he is married to one of my father's childhood friends. And lastly, my father died just over seven years ago, and my mother followed him shortly after that, right after she gave birth to my baby brother, Goten." Videl felt her eyes misting up again.

"I'm just going to keep my mouth shut from now on, I keep scratching at your old wounds, I'm sorry Gohan." He laughed softly, just as their food showed up. Minx smirked down at the cuddly pair.

"Comfortable?" Gohan smirks up at her.

"Very much so." A man not much older than Minx enters the building, he's tall, with dark hair and blue eyes, a pair of biker boots, scuffed, adorn his feet, he's pulling off pair of well worn sunglasses and shrugging out of a leather jacket. He sees Minx talking to them and sneaks up behind her, motioning for Gohan to be quiet. The Saiyan takes the bait and decides to watch.

He grabs both of her sides, causing her to let out a very girly squeal before jumping up high enough to almost cover Gohan and Videl with food, thanks to Gohan's reflexes the food was caught and deftly sat at the table.

Minx spun around on the spot and nearly punches the guy before recognizing him. "Spike!" She jumps forward and envelops him in a hug. "You weren't due back until next week!" He laughs and sets her back down on her feet, since he picked her up when she leapt at him.

"I decided to come back early and surprise my best friend, so, making some new buddies I see?" She suddenly realizes that she's at work and turns back to the pair with an apology written across her face.

"Don't worry about it, we enjoyed the show." She laughs and turns back to Spike, after making sure they didn't need anything else; apparently she was trying to get him to eat something. Gohan chuckled and squinted at them, opening up his senses. What he saw was a slap in the face. Minx's energy level was hovering above Videl's, the crime fighter next to him was still stronger, but 

only when she was fighting. But Spike's power was high enough to make Gohan squirm a little in surprise, he judged it to be at least a 1000. _Their auras are identical, this is wild, I never thought I would see a pair of soul twins.(2) _He shook his head and reminded himself to get to know them a little better in the future, maybe he should start training a new generation of Z Warriors. The Saiyan turned his attention back to Videl, and his breakfast. It was time to eat.

The pair strolled back into the school building just as the bell to leave first period went off. They happened to be standing right in front of the door, waiting of Sharpener and Erasa. The blonde duo came bolting out of the door, hell bent on escape Mr. Sho. When they smacked, almost literally, into the other half of their friends.

"Gohan! Viddie! Where have you two been?" Erase, bubbly as ever, wanted to know all of the details of their supposed date that morning. Even though they were both tempted to spin a web of steamy deceit, just to see the looks on their faces, they decided against it.

"We had breakfast, no big deal." And that was all she got out of them, regardless of how hard she tried for the rest of the day, they would speak nothing more on the matter.

By the time gym class rolled around that afternoon, the whole school was abuzz about their apparent hook-up. They both took it good naturedly, even hamming it up by openly flirting in the halls; it was a good source of entertainment for the two of them.

"Gohan, Catch!" With reflexes just a bit too quick, he spun about and plucked the baseball out of mid air, not moving an inch. Sharpener frowned for a second before grinning.

"The only person I've ever seen catch one of my fast balls so easily is Videl, you must be really packing some muscle." Gohan smirked over at him and raised the ball. Sharpener opened his glove and stood ready to catch it. Instead of rearing back and using his whole arm, the Saiyan warrior seemed to loft it at the blonde jock. The ball streaked through the air at over a two hundred miles and hour. It caught sharpener right in the glove, knocking him to the ground, and spinning in place fast enough to burn the leather. He swore loudly and threw the glove off, frantically waving his hand in the air, attempting to work some of the soreness out.

"Kami Gohan, remind me to never piss you off." The Saiyan laughed and apologized for throwing it so hard. They were just about to pick up a game when his watch started beeping. He glanced over at Videl and noticed hers doing the same thing. He clicked on the one way radio and listened in on their conversation.



Something big and nasty had just crash landed in the middle of the city and was demanding to speak to the cities leader, it was threatening to kill innocent civilians. A chill ran down Gohan's spine. It sounded like a remnant from one of tyrant's armies. This could get nasty.

He looked up at Videl as she walked past him. "You leaving too?" She nodded and waited for him to catch up to her. "I'll walk with you." Together they made their way out to the parking lot. Gohan threw down his capsule car, and Videl popped out her jet copter. All hell broke loose within seconds.

The thing attacking the city had grown restless, quickly, and had stomped off into the general direction of Orange Star High School, it decided to fire at the teen's vehicles. Gohan swore and grabbed Videl moving her out of the way as his car, and her copter, exploded into a hundred thousand pieces of smoldering, twisted metal.

It was robotic in design, standing nearly nine foot tall, black, scratch and dented metal made up its body, which resembled a two legged tank, a glass dome, much harder than anything you would find on Earth, protected a set of delicate looking components. Instead of one cannon, it had two, situated like giant arms that ended in barrels large enough to fit a _Harley Davidson_ in comfortably. It was designated to fire energy blasts equivalent to a power level of 25,000. In other words, a nasty piece of work.

_Damn, it looks like one of Drakonus' (3) scouts; that means he might be visiting Earth within the next year, shit, this could get nasty. _He allowed his energy to increase, preparing for a fight, when something unexpected happened.

From across the street, two figures had just rounded the corner, Minx and Spike. The pair seemed to be laughing about something before they spied the giant metal monstrosity, and slipped down into perfect fighting stances. He took a second to notice that both of their power levels had increased, before turning to face Videl.

"You alright?" She nodded.

"Yea, what do you reckon that thing is?" Gohan frowned, _so much for an alter ego…_

"Trouble." Spike hollered at them from across the street.

"You guys look like you might want a little help!" Gohan nodded, keeping a close eye on the Scout, which seemed to be taking a reading of the environment, as the two crossed the street and stood next to Gohan and Videl.

"Guys, this could get nasty, maybe you should set this one out." Spike grinned at Videl.

"I've seen worse, don't worry so much." He twitched as the giant machine revealed a tale, very sharp, from behind itself and launched it forward towards the young man. He leapt aside easily, Gohan noticed his power level rising again, and landed in a crouch.



"We'll be fine. Just watch yourself." Gohan quirked an eyebrow at him and grinned before facing the metal demon in front of him, maybe he should form his own super hero group…

Thend.

Okay, the next seen is about the fight and the aftermath of it, where you might discover why Spike and Minx seem so strong. I welcome any takers who want to try to figure it out. Sorry about the cliff hanger, and no, I ain't telling you if Spike is stronger than Videl, you are just going to have to wait and see.

Pole time:

Do you think Gohan Should form his own group of heroes? A group of trained individuals that help fight crime, like the encroaching army?

– I'm talking about Namek, Dragon Balls and all that fun stuff.

– Soul twins are two people that instantly like one another, they get along great and have the ability to know what the other is thinking, it is speculated that they might be what happens if a souls splits in two during the reincarnation process, so two people end up sharing one whole soul, nifty little concept I came up with, and no, it isn't another word for soul mate.

– Drakonus is the name of the leader of the evil army that Gohan and Vegeta fought against in space with the rebellion; he would be the tyrant I've mentioned on occasion.

**Power Levels**

**Spike (relaxed) - 1,215 Videl (relaxed) – 320-440**

**Spike (Entering the battle with the scout) - 4,500Videl (Scout fight) – 2,400**

**Spike (Maxed out) - ?? Videl (maxed) - ??**

**Minx (relaxed) – 530 Average Human – 2-8**

**Minx (entering the battle with the scout) – 3,400Average Human (adrenaline) – 12-30 **

**Minx (maxed) - ??**



All done, no more power levels right now, I know Minx and Spike are freakishly strong for 'humans' but they are my favorite 'characters.' I'll see you folks later.

-Lukan.


	3. Story telling

Okay everybody, I'm sorry for the delay again, but I'm ready to type the next chapter of Darkness Rising

Notes- I'm introducing another new character this chapter named Bella, she's Spike girlfriend, and if you were wondering, Spike and Minx are siblings, nothing else. Had you lot fooled there for a second didn't I?

Alright, if you have any more questions just ask in a review and I need you lot to answer this question: Should Gohan form his own super hero fighting team?

Without further delay, chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot, Spike, Bella, and Minx, and not even them really since they're based off of people in my life.

Gohan looked at the small group of people around him in slight bemusement. Just this morning, he had met two people that were, excluding the z fighters so far, the strongest on the planet, and to top that off, a cyborg strong enough to crush Captain Ginyu into the dirt appeared in the city about ten minutes ago. Fantastic.

_Well, here goes my secret identity._ He chuckled slightly as he spread his feet and powered up slightly, causing an invisible wind to whip around him dramatically. _I wasn't trying very hard anyway._ Spike quirked an eyebrow at him as if he were reading his power level before nodding and grinning.

"Well, you're a bid ugly bastard aren't you?" A slow chuckle escaped his throat as his stance tightened significantly, like he was about to launch himself at the metal monstrosity all by himself. "Gohan! You take the left, girls, right up the middle; I think I'm heading for his right, I'm curious to see just how thick its hide is!" Gohan nodded to him and fell into a stance. Videl looked confused, after all, these people were just innocent civilians, they could get hurt.

"Guys, maybe you should…" She tapered off as Spike and Gohan propelled themselves forward at an incredible rate and collided with the metallic beast before them. Its joint groaned in protest as its metal limbs were pushed backwards past their recommended reach, Spike reared back and punched it, causing paint that was designed to withstand the force of reentering planetary atmospheres to flake off pitifully, a massive dent ten times the size of his fist adorned its right arm now.

At the same time Gohan had delivered a kick strong enough to cause the metal to buckle. The two opposing forces met in the center of the large cyborg causing the whole thing to rattle 

unsteadily. They both flipped over backwards, landing in nearly identical crouches. "Come on Videl, what's taking so long?" The raven haired protagonist shook the shock out of her system and charged forward, leaping at least ten feet off of the ground and planting both of her feet on its head as Minx dived forward and landed both of her fists in its stomach. The combined force of their attacks was enough to knock it off balance, causing it to fall over backwards awkwardly.

She let loose a triumphant cheer that stopped abruptly as the scout began ambling back to its feet; they had done little more than surface damage. It almost seemed to shake itself as it stood up right again.

Gohan growled, this thing was stronger than the models that he had dealt with in the past. Before his eyes, the little damage they had managed to inflict on it snapped back into place and smoothed over, appearing as if nothing had happened.

_This isn't good, that looked like Big Gete technology, if this scout is sentient then we may be in a spot of trouble here. _He looked over at the others; they each appeared to be concentrating intensely on the monster before them. _I'll go super if I have to, I can't imagine this thing being that powerful, but if it works like Gete cyborgs I've fought before then it might make itself so tough that I won't have a choice, good thing I was planning on telling her eventually anyway. _He smirked slightly; alright the gloves were coming off.

Gohan roared, powering up to a level that should have been twice as high as the monsters, the bluish swirl of a Saiyan aura surrounded him. He sighed in relief, combat always had a way of making him feel more alive somehow, must have been in his blood. He glared at the machine before him and darted forward leaping feet first. He collided against the creatures side with a satisfying metallic squeal, the chest armor buckled and broke free. Gohan tore through the robot like paper, clear out the back.

Just as his feet were about to touch asphalt, he was jerked to a stop. Thick cords of metal had wrapped themselves around him. He grunted as they tightened and pulled him back through the metallic beast. The scout's inner components had attacked him on his way out. They flung him hard against the ground, hard enough to cause it to crack, and quickly snaked their way back inside of the machine, within seconds it was whole again. _Dammit._

Gohan got to his feet and shook himself slightly, loosening up his muscles for round three. He looked over at Spike suddenly and gaped. He was standing stock still, almost casually, and an invisible wind was whipping around him. Within seconds, a crimson aura had flicked into existence; his power level sky rocketed past anything Gohan would have expected until it leveled out, still bubbling as if he was holding a lot more back. It hovered almost dead even with Gohan's. _Well shit._ Spike smirked over at him and winked at him with a grin.

"What the hell is happening to you two? Why are you glowing!?" Videl's voice was almost hysterical. Apparently, the machine chose that moment to reinsert itself into the battle. Two 

massive canons opened up and charged momentarily before they blasted forward, aiming for its strongest enemies. Spike and Gohan flipped sideways, narrowly avoiding the beams that were strong enough to disintegrate reinforced steel. Inventing wildly, Gohan yelled out "It must be some type of tracking system! Move before it locks onto you as well!" For once, Videl didn't question something someone else told her and retreated, Minx followed her quickly.

Spike dashed across the battle field, narrowly dodging dozens of energy beams and slid to a stop next to Gohan, both of them turned and, as if they had fought ten thousand battles together, and formed energy shields that overlapped, doubling their strength. "I'm going to guess that your girlfriend doesn't know how strong you are!" Spike shouted overtop of the Scout's cannon.

Gohan looked at him for a moment, "She's not my girlfriend, I'm here trying to protect her from things like that!" He nodded towards the robot, its beam still not wavering. "What about your's?" Spike blinked in confusion for a moment before making a face.

"Nasty man! She's my sister!" Gohan couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Spike joined in after a second and grinned at him. "Bella would get a kick out of that one!"

"Who's Bella?"

"My Life Mate!" Gohan did not over look the fact that Spike used those particular words but put it aside for a moment to focus on the real problem.

"Separate on three?" Spike nodded, still shouting over the cannon.

"You go low; I'll take the high ground! We'll catch it in between with energy beams!" Gohan nodded, the chaotic energy that occurred when two different people's energies collided should be strong enough to destroy it completely.

"Alright, but when this is over with, I want to know who the hell you are!" Spike laughed.

"You've got yourself a deal, I've never met such an inquisitive Saiyan, usually its, 'how strong are you?' ONE!" Gohan stood shocked for a moment at how this guy could know that he was a Saiyan before refocusing on the fight.

"TWO!" They poured more energy into their shields and shouted together.

"THREE!" In one swift movement, they twisted and broke apart from one another, zig zagging, Gohan ducking under the beam as Spike leapt over it. They darted forward and attacked.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!!"

"VIS…KRA… VER…TOS!!" At the same time a beam of blue energy shot up as a blast of red energy tore downward, colliding in the center of the scout. The waves battled against one another before stabilizing slightly as their masters; steadied their energy output to match one another.



The Metallic monstrosity struggled and spasmmed for a moment before being swallowed completely in the blasts, Gohan and Spike kept moving, one low and one high, until they were clear of where the Scout had been. Together they released their flow of energy, Spike dropping to the ground softly. They looked at each other and grinned. Kick ass.

They powered down as the dust cleared, revealing not a single sign of the Scout, Gohan noted that Spike's energy seemed to now be hovering at around ten thousand, right at about his own. Gohan turned to see a shocked Videl. _Shit._

She ran forward, a neutral expression on her face, before she reared back and smacked him across the face. The Saiyan warrior stood in shock for a moment, before regaining his composure as a tear fell from Videl's left eye as she launched herself at him wrapping him in a fierce hug. "Don't ever do that to me again Gohan! Do you hear me!? You could have died!" He stood frozen for a moment before returning the hug gently, touched that she cared that much for him.

"I'm always careful Videl, but it had to be stopped." She sniffled into his shirt and reluctantly nodded before pulling backward slightly and looking up into his onyx eyes.

"You're the Gold Fighter aren't you?" He hesitated for a moment, Spike was giving him thumbs up from the corner of his eye. Gohan took a deep breath and slowly nodded, a slight smile pulling at his lips. She grinned up at him and tightened her grip on him. "I knew it!" She laughed slightly and pulled back a little bit, but still touching him.

"You're not freaked out?" She laughed again and smiled up at him.

"Not unless you're going to get all cold and distant on me. You're still Gohan, even if you glow in the dark." He smiled down at her and leaned forward, intent on doing something, when cheering came to his ears. The pair looked around and noticed that all of the civilians had come out of the wood work, and were cheering them on for defeating the creature.

Spike walked forward, something akin to mischievousness and wisdom meshed together was sparkling in his eyes. "Gohan, I believe you wanted some answers. Well I'm going to give them to you. But not here, and not just yet. If my memory serves me, and it always does, then you live at Capsule Corps, correct?" Gohan nodded and waited for him to continue. "Fantastic, I'll meet you their in two hours, I have to go fetch Bella and drop Minx off at the airport." Gohan quirked an eyebrow at him. "She's going to go visit her parents for a few weeks."

"Don't you mean your parents?" Spike grinned at him and shook his head.

"Nope," at this point the crowed was starting to move in, growing restless. "We're soul sibling, Gohan, not blood siblings." The Saiyan nodded in understanding, sort of. "Right then, must be off folks, I'll see you two in a few hours, oh and Gohan?"



"Yea?"

"Tell the Prince hello for me will ya?" Gohan blinked but nodded as Spike walked over and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, in a wisp of shadow, they faded from sight.

"Okay, that was weird." Gohan looked down at Videl and laughed, she didn't know the half of it.

"Yes, yes it was." The crowd was drawing closer, and a distinct voice was making itself heard over the dull roar.

"Videl! Honey bunch! Are you okay!? Daddy is coming!" Videl made a face and looked up at Gohan with puppy dog eyes. He laughed at her and scooped her up gently, causing her to squeak slightly.

"I'll spare you from your father, come on, let's go to capsule corp." Gohan placed two fingers against his forehead and the pair shimmered from view.

() () ()

Videl blinked as wobbled slightly as she materialized In the Briefs backyard. She looked up at Gohan with a glare. The young Saiyan grinned down at her and began guiding her towards the front door. "Come on, I'm sure you want to get cleaned up before all the big secret sharing later." As much as Videl wanted to drill him for information right there on the spot, he had a point.

" Alright Gohan, but don't think for a single second that I'm letting you off of the hook buddy!" She gave him a firm poke in the chest for good measure before allowing herself to be led into the house.

Gohan took her to his room and directed her towards the shower. "Go ahead and take your time, hot showers are guaranteed for hours, I'll have something for you to wear when you get finished. She eyed him for a moment before moving to the door, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Okay, but no peeking." He smirked at her and started making his way towards her, Videl eeped and quickly shut the bathroom door, giggling quietly. "Ha ha! Can't get me!" She yelped as two muscular arms wrapped around her from behind.

"I can teleport, remember?" He chuckled lightly in her ear before releasing her and opening the door in front of her. "Enjoy your shower Videl."



Gohan shut the door behind him and quickly summoned a set of clothes for her that matched what she had been wearing earlier, sans the color scheme.

()()()

Two hours passed in a blur, Gohan had managed to clean himself up, talk to Vegeta, who merely said that Spike's name had sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it, and he had just finished a rather large meal when the door bell to the large facility rang. _Since when did they get a door bell?_ He walked to the front of the house and opened the door, not really shocked to discover Spike standing there, wearing an outfit that matched the one he had on earlier, with a gorgeous woman at his side.

She stood around five foot four inches, with hair that alternated from blonde to brunette, in cascading levels of color, she had cool blue eyes and a fair complexion. "And curves in all the right places too." Gohan jumped as Spike spoke out loud, as if he had read his thoughts. The girl next to him, who Gohan assumed was Bella, laughed slightly while quirking an eyebrow at him.

"If you say so love." Spike grinned before planting a kiss on her forehead and ushering her inside, him right on her… heels, yea that's it heels…

"Cowgirl, this is Gohan, Gohan, this is the love of my ridiculously long life, Bella." She had laughed again at the affectionate nickname; before sticking out her hand for Gohan to shake it. He took it gingerly and was surprised that she handshake had enough force to crush a normal man's hand. He blinked and returned it, just as firm.

Videl rounded the corner just as the introductions had been concluded, her eyes lit up with curiosity. "Finally! I've been waiting you to arrive for hours!" She walked forward and stuck out her hand, shaking Bella's easily. "Nice to meet ya, the name's Videl. "Bella laughed slightly before answering.

"And I'm Bella; pleasure's mine I'm sure." Spike smirked.

"Isn't it always, lover?" Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, smiling over at him.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you?" He grinned cheekily.

"Nope! Good thing you like it." She laughed again.

"Yea, good thing." Gohan and Videl shared a look, humor dancing in there eyes.



"Right then, enough witty banter, I believe we all have secrets to share, or pry out of one another with a crowbar at any rate." They shared a light laugh and made their way into the center of the house.

Vegeta met them half way towards the living room and eyed Spike speculatively.

"You look familiar." Spike smiled slightly and nodded.

"As I should prince, I'm sure you will remember before the night is finished." The group made there way into the living room and took seats, Gohan and Videl sat on the couch, with no hesitation she sat her feet and legs promptly in his lap, Gohan didn't seem to notice. Bella and Spike took the love seat, practically sitting on top of each other, they still looked comfortable though. Vegeta, sensing that this might take a while, positioned himself on a lazy boy and kicked off his boots.

Okay, you go first." Gohan smirked over at Spike; he returned it and nodded after a moment's hesitation.

"Alright everyone, the reason I'm here, and the reason that I've come to find you lot," he motioned at the Saiyans present, "started just over three thousand five hundred years ago, about twenty years after my birth."

() () ()

Alright everybody, that's chapter three.

Now I know a cliff hanger isn't exactly what you wanted, but I'm going to need an entire chapter to sort through all of the things that need to be said. So this is it for now. I will try to update again fairly soon, but no promises, real life comes first, sorry.

If you got any questions just leave them in a review and I'll answer them. And don't forget to tell me if you want Gohan to form his own super hero group or not.

And yes, I know the plot seems to be going pretty quickly but it's going to get big later on so I'm just preparing you…

Aw, what the hell…

() () ()



The group sat in stunned silence. He was claiming to be over three thousand years old. _Damn._

Spike looked at them and laughed slightly.

"I look pretty good for a fossil, huh?"He grinned at them all before popping his knuckles and continuing. "Please hold all questions till the end, this is going to be long, so just sit tight, I'll probably end up answering your questions eventually in the narrative anyway." He cleared his throat and began.

" As I'm sure you all have guessed, I'm not human, not even close, and no, I'm not an alien either. My people came into existence nearly 300,000 years ago. We were designed as guardians, protectors of the multiverse. By multiverse I mean this world and the endless others that exist on the space time continuum, Trunk's world as an example is considered another dimension." He took a deep breath and let it all soak in before continuing.

"In my youth, a world was discovered that was unlike any other that we had encountered before; all the darkness and evil intents seemed to be leaking outwards from it, contaminating the multiverse with shadows. We sent in a team to investigate but they returned mad, driven insane from the horrors that were bubbling beneath its surface. In an attempt to prevent any more damage, we sealed it off; making it impossible to enter or leave.

"For centuries the door was locked away, protected from invaders. That shattered in an instant. Two powerful warriors, one of them a Saiyan, the other, a mercenary by the name of Bojak, were battling one another near the sealed door, and somehow, the darkness inside it fed off of there energy and used it the crack the seal, not shatter it, but open it enough pull them inside.

"I was there when they emerged, just three days later, completely changed. Both Bojak and the Saiyan, who went by the title Lestiss, had grown immensely powerful. And Lestiss had become a Super Saiyan, the first one on record. They were still fighting each other fiercely. Most of us couldn't even get close to them. Lestiss' power dwarfed Cell's, and Bojak's was right on par with him.

"They fought for nearly eight months, neither of them growing tired, before Lestiss finally managed to overpower Bojak, ending his life with a beam of energy that we are still tracking across that particular galaxy to this day.

"Lestiss claimed that a great evil was building inside the world of shadows, and that it would return after the blood of a Halfling Saiyan had been spilt. After that, his body could not withstand the energy output, and with no where for it to go, he exploded, showering us in his energy, some of it is still there even now." Spike's eyes flashed teal for a moment before he regained control of himself.



"As some of you know, Saiyans do not create Halflings, their DNA is powerful enough to overwrite and reconfigure the other donor's to match that of A Saiyans, thus, it is difficult to create a half blood." Gohan and Vegeta shared a look. This could be bad, really bad.

"The only known Halfling died just months ago, and I've been frantically looking for people strong enough to help with what might be coming. So… any takers?"

()()()

Okay, that was the real ending, right then, Read and review.

-Lukan


End file.
